Wrong Side of the Planet
by Samsquatch67
Summary: A bizarre sound wakes both Han and Chewie up. Upon investigating, they make a rather unexpected discovery. (Crack!fic. Co-written with Vanillaj1967. Disclaimer: We own nothing!)


**A/N: This doesn't really fit into any timeline.**

It had been a lovely dream - had being the keyword. Han wasn't sure what the sound was, either a dying Kethriak Marauder or hungry Wookiee. He grumbled under his breath, as though trying to convince himself to move. The sound continued. He opened his eyes and pulled himself up, getting his legs beneath himself and standing. He reached for a blaster, trying to blink the blurry images into clear ones. His hair was plastered to one side of his face, the other side somehow in even more disarray.

He crossed the short distance between him and Chewbacca. "Chewie, get up," he slurred and gave a less than gentle shove with his foot.

Chewbacca sat up suddenly, waving one hairy arm in Solo's direction, catching himself just before he slammed his friend against the wall. With a look of frustration, the wookiee let out a guttural yowl. He hated being awakened.

Han stared at Chewbacca for several seconds. So the sound hadn't been a hungry wookiee. Joy, he thought, that leaves a dying Kethriak Marauder. He held the blaster in one hand, motioning for his rather large friend to follow him.

Chewie had heard it too. He hauled himself up, grabbed his crossbow from its place, and sauntered after Han. He let out a blaring yell right in Han's ear, and passed him by, searching for the cause of the sound.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Solo commented, trying to match Chewie's one steps with two of his own.

Chewie let out a mournful cry, but slowed to match Han's pace. The walked closely in the small hallways of the Falcon, and Chewie was not happy about it... but what was there to be done?

There it was again. That infernal sound. It was indeed like the sound of something dying. Chewbacca continued on his path, peering around doorways and over crates. It had to be somewhere.

Han was right there with him in the search efforts. It was grating on his nerves. He frowned in concentration, aiming the weapon in no particular direction

Chewie moved forward, then turned suddenly as he heard the noise to his right... As he turned, he bumped into Han, effectively bouncing him into the room with a grumbled, whined out apology.

Han grunted. "I know - just watch where you swing your hair mitts," he whispered, his eyes searching the room for the source of the sound.

Across the room, lying on a cot, was Luke Skywalker... snoring up a force storm. Chewie bellowed with all the force he could muster, and yet it did not seem to phase or even startle the young jedi.

Han sighed and holstered his blaster. He moved forward, crouching beside the cot. "You're waking up the whole galaxy, kid." Luke still didn't stir, his expression oddly peaceful. Han couldn't say the same for his own. "Hey Chewie, get over here would'ya."

Chewie moved over, and rather than waiting for Han, he brought one hairy mitt down on Luke's head with a wail loud enough to shatter glass.

Luke sprung up, looking shocked and dazed as his hand swatted the cot, searching for a weapon. His tired eyes wandered until the met Han's. "Han? What what was that for?" His voice rose as he spoke.

"For making me think the Falcon was being boarded by Wookiees, that's what."

"What?" Luke ran a hand through his hair and his eyes widened as he stared in utter confusion.

"Snoring, Luke." Han stood up, turning to Chewie, "Can you believe this guy?"

Chewie groaned out his answer, shaking his head wildly.

Luke swung himself off the cot and stood. "What? I haven't slept in weeks! Besides, you both snore too, and you don't see me barging in on you!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the planet."

Luke stared for a moment. Slowly, a grin spread over his tired lips. "Says the man who lives on the wrong side..." He roughly nudged Han's shoulder and kept on grinning.

Chewie yowled his ten cents worth on that statement.

Han huffed a laugh. "Hey, I'm a scoundrel. Thought you Jedi are supposed to live with higher standards."

"I do! But if my standards were too high, I'd have to make new friends." With a pretense at seriousness, Luke's eyes shined as he patted Han's shoulder and passed by him on his way out of the room.

Han shook his head. "New friends," he muttered.

 **Hope you enjoyed - God bless!**


End file.
